


Retribution (Garrett x Reader)

by ZombiePunkRat



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: 2014, Action, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Thief, Video Game, garrett x reader - Freeform, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePunkRat/pseuds/ZombiePunkRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to do something, you couldn't allow what was happening to continue. So when you run away to a city that was completely unfamiliar, you meet someone that once he learns who you are, could turn dangerous. For both you and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingers

We’ll let the plague deal with them, no need to get our hands dirty…

 

Dear, you know he was meaningless, a damn blackhand. We’re doing the right thing, why would you try to save him? What has he ever done for you? You didn’t even know him...

 

    Their words rang through your mind as your boots hit the wet cobblestone. You had to get out, you couldn’t stay any longer, even if it was only with the clothes on your back. You left late at night, not telling a soul of your intentions, for both your and their safety. Once you were off the grounds you felt your speedy heart rate slow only a little before you saw the glow of the Watchman's lantern. Ducking behind a stone wall, you held your breath as the man passed without as much as a glance. This routine continued for for the next couple of hours of nightfall, hiding from guards and trying not to step on any rats.

 

It was almost dawn and you started to tire. You had been up all night, hiding from guardsmen and any other shadows that you saw, barely paying attention to your own natural needs. Now that you had left that horrid place, you would have to fend for yourself, learn to get what you need and get out. You walked through the streets breathing in the moist air as light crept in between the clouds, and people began to open their doors. This was not good, not good at all. You haven’t traveled nearly far enough, you had to hide before you could be seen. Quickly as you saw the first face pop out from their doorframe you backed into an ally, that housed no soul.

 

As you walked through the barren space, you felt your stomach begin to growl, to which you chose to ignore. The alley opened to the street filled with fresh faces and civil clothes bathed in sunlight. You couldn’t get through, you had to find another way to get around. As you stood, arms crossed in the middle of the alleyway something caught your attention. Above you a few small magpies flew into the air, crossing the thin skyview above your head. The only way was up. Gripping a thick pipe tightly, you hoisted your body up to the roof of a small pub. The view was incredible, sunlight reflected off of the damp rooftops, the sky was spotted with white clouds and forms of small birds. You took a deep breath soaking up the beautiful scenery. You closed your eyes for a moment, quickly snapping them open when you heard your stomach once more. If you were going to get any further, you needed to find something to eat.

 

“Excuse me sir, an apple please.” you asked the man, keeping your head ducked  under your velvet hood.

 

“One pence.” he said, judgement lacing his voice.

 

You reached into your pocket and pulled out a single gold coin, placing it in the sweaty palm of the man. He said nothing as he inspected the coin closely, before looking down at you. You barely had a moment to flinch as he grabbed your small wrist and placed it on a chopping block, holding a large cleaver above your fingers.

 

“Thief! Where did you get this!?” He said in a loud, threatening tone.

 

“I-I found it! I swear, it was on the street of the golden district!” You yelled in a panic.

 

He wasn’t buying it, and you refused to lift your head and reveal yourself, giving him even more suspicion. He lifted the blade higher, preparing to throw it down onto your tender flesh before a voice cut through the silence.

 

“Now now, Enderson...No need to bloody up your workstation is there?” you heard a familiar...unpleasant voice say.

 

You looked up and held back a gasp. It was that wretched man, that filthy guard, the Thief-Taker General as people have begun to call him. He walked towards you with the assistance with his cane, it tapping on the cobblestone street.

 

“I’ll take this from here. And next time, go for the wrist…” He said before wrapping his arms around your shoulders, walking you away.

 

You kept your hood low, barely breathing as your heartbeat occupied your eardrums. He walked at an even pace, the click of his cane overruling the chatty air. You felt his fingers tighten around your opposite shoulder as he leaned in closer to your ear.

 

“I know who you are. And you’re in a lot of trouble for thinking you could just leave. Now, I’ll take you back and collect my reward...or I’ll find your body in a gutter and still get some coin.” He said as his hot breath sprayed your ear.

 

You began to shake, before you reached for something at your side attached to your belt. He smirked as he glanced at your hand reach for your side.

 

“I’ll get a lot more coin than you can give me, girly.” He said, looking forward once more.

 

With a swift gesture you pulled your blade out from your sheath, his grip loosened as you swept out from him, holding the metal horizontal to his throat. It was a shorter sword, but it was still just as effective as any other.

 

“Now, you’re going to let me go. And tell no one that I was here. Or you’ll lose a lot more that a few coins.” You said, keeping your voice controlled and steady.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let that happen…” He said, looking to his left and right.

 

You backed up as two large men in armor crept out of the shadows to your peripheral vision. You lowered your shortblade before quickly turning around, sprinting in the opposite direction.

 

“I need her back alive!” the General yelled from behind, dissolving as you ran further.


	2. Rose with Thorns

“Here kitty kitty...We aren’t going to hurt you...much.” One of the guards said, as you ducked behind a crate out of his view.

 

    It was getting dark, these men had been chasing you all day, how did they still have this much energy? You were struggling to keep your rapid breathing under control as both men listened carefully. They split up, one creeping closer to you as you backed up. It was almost like a dance, how you backed away, just out of his sight as you swept into an alleyway. You thought you were in the clear until something grabbed you from behind.

 

“Let me go!” You screamed as you kicked and squirmed, anything to get out of the guards grasp.

 

“I found our little rat!” The man said as he dragged you out of the alley, throwing you to the ground.

 

You let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of you when you hit the ground. Both men laughed as they looked down at you, drowning out your grunting as you tried to pull off your exhausted body off the stone.

 

“Why don’t we have a little fun with her first?” One of the guards said, kneeling down next to you.

 

Quickly you reached for your sword again, throwing the blade towards the throat of the man.

 

“You touch me, I’ll make sure your family stops before it even began.” You said, anger filling your chest.   

 

The man laughed once more, lifting his hand up towards your blade, pushing it away from his neck.

 

“You don’t even know how to use it do you?” He said, leaning in towards you.

 

    Before he had a chance to move his hand he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened, focusing on you before looking down at his stomach. Blood seeped out from the wound, and onto your hands as you firmly held the handle of the blade to his stomach. You yanked the blade out from the man as he slumed onto the cobblestone street.

 

    “I’d say that I do.” You said, looking at the other man as he watched you, anger filling his eyes.

 

    He yelled before running at you, sword drawn. He only managed to get a few slices in before you lifted up your blade, blocking his attack, before sweeping it back up. Once your blades became unlocked you threw your leg up, knocking the guard back. You took a deep breath as he regained his balance, preparing for another attack. You lifted your blade up once more, but before he could reach you something stopped you both. A bright white light burst from the ground launching up to your eyes, as you threw your arm up blocking the light. As you regained your vision, you noticed the other guard still rubbing his eyes, you took this opportunity to run.

 

You heard the guard yell from behind as you ran down the street, making lefts and rights every which way, before you were stopped by a large brick wall. You looked around for a way up when you saw the shadow of the guard draw closer. You then heard something clank from above you, a ladder had been lowered down to you. Just when you thought it was luck you caught a glimpse of a shadow quickly move out of your sight. You quickly made your way up to the roof when the guard spotted you. Running down the rooftops, you stepped on a loose shingle, your body being thrown to the side. You scrambled for something to grab onto as your legs were thrown over the rooftop. With just one hand holding onto a gutter, your body dangled off the roof. Looking down, you felt your vision begin to twist, almost missing the figure of the guard focusing a crossbow at you. You swung your opposite arm up to grasp the gutter, desperately trying to pull yourself up. You heard the man position an arrow into place as you struggled, before you felt a hand grab your wrist. You froze, as the hand pulled you up back onto the rooftop. But before you were completely on top you felt a sharp pain in your back. You let out a yell as you reached for your side, collapsing onto the rooftop.

 

    “We will find you!” You faintly heard the man yell from below.

 

    You tried to focus but with the combination of exhaustion and just have been shot, you felt your breathing shallow. You tried to pull yourself up to get away from the possible threat, but your arms just gave up from underneath you. You couldn’t breath, could barely think...the last thing you saw was a dark figure lean over you.


	3. Dark Corners

Are you crazy? No way, you know how much trouble I could get into…

 

    You gasped as your eyes shot open, launching your arms out in front of you, lifting yourself up. You had been lain on your stomach on top a small bed, in a room that was completely unfamiliar. You attempted to get up from the mattress, but as soon as you stood, you fell back.

 

“I’d just stay put if I were you.” you heard an unfamiliar voice say.

 

You scattered back when you saw the short man standing at a desk opposite of you, a small bird perched next to him. As soon as you backed up against the bedframe you winced in pain, quickly leaning forward.   

 

“Hey, careful. You got a pretty nasty cut on your back there, it’s gonna take time to heal.” the man said walking towards you as he read a paper.

 

“Who are you? And where am I?” you asked quickly, trying to keep up your strong stature.

 

“Basso, nice to meet you too. And The Crippled Burrick. Now, my turn to ask questions. Who are you, and what are you doing here?” he asked, folding the paper under his arm.

 

“I’m uhh...Victoria...and I live near here.” you said, not making eye contact with the man.

 

Basso locked onto your eyes and squinted, there’s no way he’s going to buy that…

 

“Alright, Victoria. Whatever you say.” He said, turning around to go back to his desk.

 

You weren’t sure if he actually believed you, or just didn’t feel like putting effort to argue with you. Either way, it allowed you to calm down. That is until you heard a deep grumble come from your stomach.

 

“Hungry? Here, catch.” He said, tossing you a half loaf of bread.

 

“Thank you, Basso.” you said before eating the loaf as quickly as possible.

 

He nodded as he turned his head back to his work. You relaxed for a moment, this man was no clear threat and he didn’t know who you were. You were safe here for at least a few minutes. As you chewed the bread, you looked around the room, most of which was shrouded in black, candlelight barely lighting anything. As you sat, you noticed that something was off. Panic began to set in as you felt for your blade and other belongings that had been on your person, they were gone.

 

“Where are they?” you asked, in your best threatening tone.

 

Basso glanced at you with a smirk before pointing with his thumb at the darkest corner of the room. You took a deep breath as you slowly stood, not moving your back. You walked towards a bookshelf at the far end of the room, and searched for your belongings. You sighed, nothing. Where did he put them?

 

“You really shouldn’t carry that much around with you. You’re just begging to be stolen from.” a raspy voice said from behind you.

 

You quickly turned around and let out a loud gasp, backing up, and in the process hitting your back on a shelf. You inhaled sharply, reaching for the nearest object to use as defense. You held out a gold bust in front of you, creating distance between you and the shadow man. He didn’t take his eyes off of you, he just stood there, his eyes narrow. He was only a few inches taller than you, but he was very, very thin. His attire was the strangest part about him, he was dressed almost entirely in black leather, draped in a black cape. His eyes were surrounded in a black charcoal-like powder and they were different colors, one a dark brown and the other, bright teal.  

 

“Aw, come on Garrett. I get it, your stealthy. But do you really have to scare everyone we meet?” Basso said, walking towards the two of you.

 

Garrett said nothing in response, he just continued to stare at you with his arms crossed. This started to make you uncomfortable.

 

“Oh right, Victoria, this is Garrett. Garrett, Victoria.” Basso said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t lie to my friend. Now is the time to tell us the truth.” Garrett said, removing the simplistic mask from his lower face.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you said, placing the bust back onto the bookshelf behind you.

 

He didn’t respond, only walking back into the main part of the room, with you and Basso following. He swept his hand over a small group of candles before sitting on a pile of empty crates.

 

“What you carried, it wasn’t like anyone that lives here. And the short blade wasn’t crafted by anyone that is even near here. Not to mention, your clothes. They belong to nobles, to the the wealthy. We want to know who you really are, and where did you get these items.” Garrett said, pulling out a necklace that was tucked in between his clothing.

 

“I can’t tell you. It’s best that no one knows who I am...I wish you could understand.” you said, sitting on the small bed.

 

All persons report to the main court of stonemarket for questioning!

 

Garrett looked at you, a curious look on your face. It was obvious you had something to do with this.

 

“Well, looks like it’s time for you guys to get out. Oh, and Garrett...give the young lady her belongings back.” Basso said, closing the short windows from the outside view.

 

You stood and held your hand out to the man, as he looked up at you with a dirty look. He clearly didn’t like giving things back. He pulled out a few pieces of your jewelry from small pockets on his arms and chest, placing them in your hand. You waved your other hand for him to continue. He sighed and unhooked your short blade from his thigh, placing it in your other hand. You inspected it, it looked like it had been shined…


	4. 10,000 in Coin

You and Garrett snuck out the back door as soon as you heard knocks come to Basso’s front door. You could hear him attempt to charm the guards before they shut him up, forcing him out the door. You attempted to sneak away from Garrett at one point until he snatched your wrist tightly.

 

    “You’re staying with me. If you get Basso into anymore trouble than he is already in...you’re going to have to pay.” He said, the slightest amount of panic lacing his voice.

 

    You swallowed as you nodded your head, this man was a lot more threatening than Basso was. You sheathed your blade to your thigh as you followed Garrett up to the rooftops of your new environment. You’d never seen this place before, you couldn’t tell if it was day or night, light crept through the dark clouds above but there was a heavy feel about the air that suggested that night was near. Like the feeling of a storm that constantly occupied the air.

 

    “Just stay low and close to me.” He said kneeling on the rooftop, peering over to the center of stonemarket.

 

    There weren’t that many people standing in the plaza, and you could feel the dread of each and every one of them. The men of the Watch walked in between them, making sure they stayed in place. Something caught your attention to your left, you saw Basso being thrown to the cobblestone as the guards walked past to join the others. With a soft chuckle, he stood and wiped the side of his mouth with his fist and stood. The guardsmen parted as a familiar figure walked past them. 

 

    “As many of you know, the golden district has suffered a great loss…” The Thief-Taker General said, leaning on his cane.

 

    The citizens remained silent as the General inspected each of their faces, getting uncomfortable close to each. He finally stopped in the center of the crowd, where his voice would carry the most.

    “Princess (Y/n) has been kidnapped! And we, The Watch, will find out who has done this heinous deed!” He said, closely watching the faces of the crowd.

 

    You held your breath as he said your name, it almost felt like it had some power that would reveal yourself. So you backed into the shadows even further, just to make yourself feel more secure. As you leaned back, you glanced to Garrett, to see if he had made the connection yet...his face showed that he did.

 

    “And whoever is to return her, will be awarded 10,000 in coin.”

 

    You continued to eye Garrett, if what you could tell from him, he wouldn’t be able to resist that much coin. You had to get away before he had the chance to turn you in. But this entire time he didn’t even lay you a glance, he knelt still, carefully watching the General. As the man walked through the crowd he stopped in front of Basso, looking at him dead in the eye.

 

    “Anyone who withholds information on this will be executed. Hung in town square.” He said, breaking from Bassos gaze.

 

It was obvious that these citizens have been in this type of situation before, everyone knew not to glance at the Watch nor draw any attention to themselves, including Basso. The General waved his arm for his men to follow, joining him as he walked down the cobblestone street. The frightened citizens stood absolutely still until they were out of sight, and then quickly returned to their homes. Basso turned around and peered at the rooftops, looking for our location. Garrett pulled out a small hand mirror and flashed it to get his attention. Once Basso had spotted us he gave Garrett a small nod, to which he quickly returned.

 

    You followed as Garrett made his way off of the rooftop and down to street level, where he ducked into the alley. You held your breath as you looked for your window of opportunity. As Garrett peered around a corner, looking for Basso you held your breath and slowly backed up. You made some distance before Garrett turned back around to face you, as soon as he narrowed his eyes, you sprinted in the opposite direction. You heard him whisper something to himself from behind as you ran as fast as your legs would allow. Looking for objects ahead of you, you spotted a pile of rolls of canvas held together by a rope. You quickly pulled out your blade and cut the rope, sending the canvas rolling down the street behind you.

 

Hearing Garrett curse to himself behind you, a smirk swept across your face. Making more distance, you didn’t hear anyone behind you anymore. You quickly looked behind you before stopping, catching your breath. He had finally let you go. For a second, you felt the dread leave your chest, before something heavy slammed you to the ground. Your vision was dizzy as you grunted, the weight still laying on top of you. You then felt your arms being tied behind your back.

 

“You’re fast, but I’m faster.” You heard Garrett say, with frustration.

 

You cursed him and tried to push yourself up before something hard hit you on the back of your head, knocking you out cold.


	5. The Knight and Rook

10,000 was a lot, more than anyone in the city would likely see. And it was unlikely that the Thief-Taker General would hand me that much money and let me live. I was the one who gave him that limp in the first place anyway. Still, something was strange, he said that this so called princess was kidnapped when obviously she had no intention of going back home. And what I could tell, she would be able to get out of that kind of situation, especially with that sword of hers.  

 

    She was slightly smaller than me, but a lot lighter. Once I had her hands tied behind her back, I was able to pull her body over my shoulder with ease. She was knocked out cold, and was as limp as a ragdoll.

 

    “Oh god Garrett, again?” Basso said with exhaustion as I met him in the alleyway.

 

    “She tried to get away, but I took care of it.” I said, readjusting her weight on my shoulder.

 

    “Shit, what are we doing? You realize we look like the kidnappers now, right? You’re carrying an unconscious princess in a dark alley. You should’ve just let her go.” He said, rubbing his temples.

 

    “I couldn’t.” I said abruptly.

 

    “What? Why?! Are you growing soft on me Master Thief?” Basso said, a small smirk on his face.

 

    “Something's off, Basso. I don’t know what but…I need to find out.” I said, disregarding his accusation.

 

    “Fine, but don’t let yourself be seen. This looks really bad right now.” He said, waving his finger at us.

 

    “You’re not coming?”

 

    “No way. I don’t need to be there if you’re caught with the princess. Meet me back at the Burrick when you’re done.” He said, walking in the opposite direction.

 

    I took a deep breath, as I made my way down the street, hiding in the shadows as much as possible. Although she didn’t weigh much, it was still difficult to carry a body and remain hidden. At one point there was an area being patrolled by three guards, with limited shadows. So I placed (y/n) in a dark alley, propped against a wall. Her pulse was still slow and steady, she would be out cold for at least a little while longer. As quickly as I could, I hid the unconscious bodies of the guardsmen in a hidden alleyway to the left, out of sight. I hurried back to (y/n) and threw her over my shoulder again, quickly ducking in and out of streets. Then I made it to the gates to the Stonemarket Graveyard, where the dead spoke and beggars rested. I opened the gates and crept inside.

 

    “Ah, Garrett. It’s been a moment, has it not?” The Queen of Beggars said, not looking up from her chessboard.

 

    “It has. But the city has been silent lately since...Erin.” I said, hesitating to say her name, almost as if it were sacred.

 

    “The city has been anything but silent my dear…” She said, placing a chess piece on the opposite end of the board.

 

    I felt my shoulder grow sore, carrying this dead weight around began to take its toll, again. I looked around until I spotted a bench over to the left of the Queen, and walked towards it. Slowly, I layed (y/n) on the creaking wood, making sure she didn’t wake. I didn’t need her yelling at me while I was trying to have a conversation.

 

    “Ah, it is about your new accomplice...the one you found in the outer edge of the city.” She said, sipping from a small teacup.

 

    Sometimes I forgot how much the blind woman could actually see. She gathered information from her beggars sure, but she always knew more. Was that a good or a bad thing, I was never sure. With her shaking fingers he handed me two warm teacups.

 

    “She’s out cold. And I doubt she’ll want to sit and sip tea with us.” I said, placing both cups on the table.

 

    “You underestimate her Garrett. She’s a lot more than a princess who's lost her way. And you saw that.” she said, making a move on her side of the board.

 

    “My eye, when I focused on her she was white...Usually people show up in blue or red...but white?” I asked, sitting across from her, making a move on the chessboard.

 

    She studied the board for a moment before making her move. With her knight, she knocked over one of my rooks.

 

    “Things aren’t as simple as they might seem, Garrett. But it is a lot like chess. You see yourself as a pawn, someone expendable, forced to take the first step. And so does she. But you both look through tainted eyes, and see what you want. Both of you are remarkably similar…” She said, taking another sip of her tea.

 

    “In what way? I’m a thief and she’s a princess. There isn’t a single similarity that I can see.” I said bitterly.

 

    “She’s a princess as much as I am a Queen. Titles mean nothing to you in this city, why should they now?” she asked.

 

    I was silent, not wanting to answer her cryptic question. I just ran my finger over the rim of my tea.

 

    “You, Master Thief, watch from the shadows, overlooking the city. So does the rook, watching over the board, waiting for it’s next move. And she, the princess, watches as well, but through eyes full of regret and hope for change. The knight, although educated and privileged, sees damage that the King and Queen do not. She was born and raised to nobles, but does not see the same way they do. She sees all that her parents do not see, the pain, the suffering of their people, the ones they are supposed to protect.”

 

“But why did she glow white?” I asked, impatiently.

 

“Because, she is to bring great change to this city. And you are to help her. It is fate. She has become the white knight that you had become when the city needed it most...and that time has come again. The city has chosen her, and the rook is to assist the knight.”  She said, scoring a winning move on the old chess board.

 

“How? What am I to do.” I asked.

 

“Although she has strong intentions, she is unfamiliar to the ways that things are down in our district. You need to be her guide. Lead her until the end.”

 

We both looked over to the bench as we heard grunting come from (y/n). She was starting to wake up.

 

“Now, go give her this tea. She’s freezing after sleeping out in this weather.” The Queen of Beggars said, handing me a warm tea cup.


	6. Doll Hands

I walked over, balancing the teacup on a small platter as (y/n) started to wake, tossing and turning in frustration. When her eyes finally shot open, they darted around the area in panic. When she noticed me standing and looking down at her, her eyebrows burrowed, anger filling her face.

 

    “I guess you’ll get the 10,000 pretty easily, congratulations.” she said in a bitter tone.

 

    “Relax, I’m not going to turn you in. That is unless you give me more trouble than you’re worth.” I said, helping her sit up and untying her hands.

 

    “You’re joking right? There’s no way you can turn down 10,000 in coin.” she said, rubbing her wrists.

 

    “I prefer to work for that kind of money. And handing someone into the Watch isn’t typical of me. Now, I want you to meet somebody.” I said, as she accepted the small teacup from my hand.

 

    Her hands were strange. They were shaking from the cold, but were clear and looked untouched, no soot or cuts in sight. Almost as if she was a doll who was carefully maintained by a collector. She noticed me staring at them and shot me a dangerous glare. I looked away and walked over to the Queen of Beggars. She followed behind, a look of surprise on her face once she saw the blind woman playing chess.

 

    “Hello dear, please, have a seat…” The Queen said gesturing to the chair across from her.

 

    She reluctantly sat down, not looking at the Queen, but kept an eye on me. It was clear that she didn’t trust me one bit, and why should she? That mistrust would most likely keep her alive in this city.

 

    “(Y/n) was it? It’s nice to meet you.” The Queen of Beggars asked, as if she was oblivious to the matter at hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too ma’am. And you are?” (Y/n) asked, cupping the tea tightly in her hands for warmth.  

 

“Such nice manners, you could learn a thing or two from her Garrett...I have many names, but most call me The Queen of Beggars.” She said, sipping from her teacup.

 

I rolled my eyes as (Y/n) noticed herself slouching and immediately sat up, taking a deep breath through her nose.

 

“Some habits are hard to break, especially ones imprinted on one since birth. The birth of a young princess.” She said in her usual cryptic manner.

 

(Y/n) winced at her statement, as if she resented who she was with all her spirit. Placing her teacup down gently she gave a small nod.

 

“I just nodded by the way…”

 

“She knows.” I said, crossing my arms.

 

“Well...What are we doing here?” She asked, embarrassment brushing across her face.

 

“I just had to ask a few questions abo-” I started.

 

“About what the Thief-Taker General knows about you being in the city…” The Queen interrupted as I shot her a strange glance.

 

A squeaking noise filled the air as our attention was drawn to the entrance of the graveyard. Two beggars walked in, carrying a carage of the dead, which seemed slightly more than usual for today. On the top of the pile lay a guardsman, his helmet barely on his head and his stomach covered in a dark red. I glanced over to (y/n) who didn’t take her eyes off the scene. Her eyes looked blurred and she grew pale before she snapped herself out of the trance.

 

“He knows that I killed one of his men...And that if a few deaths is what this city needs in order to change...So be it.” She said in a darker tone than before.

 

I looked at her with firm eyes...I did not approve of killing, although she had good reason. The guards where going to harm her so she did what was necessary to stay alive. I noticed her starting to shake as she tried to cover her demeanor with a firm face. This may have been the first person she’s killed...and has seen die.

 

“Now dear...I know many things, the city is full of secrets...but you are foreign, a gem from the golden district, and I employ that you make the right decisions...for the sake of both cities and the people that reside in them…”

 

She held her hand out to (y/n), who was skeptical before reaching underneath. Then the Queen of Beggars dropped something in her hands.

 

“A knight?” (y/n) asked, inspecting the ebony chess piece.

 

“Now, I suggest you two get going before dawn. The shadows are your allies, keep them close.” The Queen said, eyeing (y/n) as she said the latter statement.

 

I nodded as we walked towards the front gates of the graveyard, passing the pile of the dead. (Y/n) walked ahead of me, eager to get out of the dreary atmosphere. Before I left, I felt a boney hand grab my shoulder.

 

“She may have good intentions, but she will make mistakes and get lost. You are there to help her and also to make sure she doesn't lose herself...Because she will.” The Queen of Beggars said, closing the gate behind me.

 

I nodded and turned to follow (y/n) down the alley, staying hidden in the shadows. I took a deep breath.

 

This was going to be a nightmare.


	7. The Pub

We had made our way cautiously through the streets, with (y/n) raising the suspicions of the Watch a few times, but I took care of it. She was silent for the whole way back, stopping at one point to put the chess piece in one of her pockets. Once we made it back to the Burrick, Basso looked surprised to see (y/n) still with me.

 

“So? What did she say?” Basso asked, sitting with us in a booth at the Crippled Burrick.

 

“A lot. Being cryptic as ever…” I said, exhausted from our trip.

 

“Come on, you have to to give me more than that. Here, maybe a few drinks will help.” He said, walking over to the bar.

 

I sat across from (y/n) in silence, watching her fidget with the knight chess piece in her hand. She must have noticed me watching because she quickly put the piece into her pocket.

 

“I’m sorry I assumed the worst of you…” she said, not looking me in the eye.

 

“No need to apologize, trust issues will keep you alive in this city.” I said, leaning back and crossing my arms.

 

“Right, right. Still, I just want you to know that I’m sorry…” She said, glancing at Basso as he made his way back to our table.

 

“Here you are princess.” He said, placing a mug of beer in front of her.

 

“Please, just call me (y/n)...” She said after cringing at his statement.

 

“Right, sorry (y/n).” He said, sitting next to her on the bench.

 

I accepted the mug that Basso handed me and placed it on the table, crossing my arms again. He glanced at me while taking a sip from his mug, clearly he noticed my uneasiness and took it into account. He placed his mug down and turned to (y/n).

 

“You know what, I forgot to do something in my shop. Will you excuse us, we’ll just be a moment.” He said, getting up from his seat.

 

We walked out of the pub and down the street, stopping near the door of his shop. Basso looked around the area before turning back to me, a concerned look on his face.  

 

“Well?” He asked impatiently.

 

I let out a sigh before looking behind me, making sure she hadn’t come out to listen.

 

“I don’t know what she needs to know yet, so the less the better...The Queen of Beggars said that the city has chosen her for something important. Something that will change things for the better. I don’t know what yet, and she doesn’t seem to know either. And she didn’t want (y/n) to know for some reason…”

 

“And what are we supposed to do?”

 

I pulled the rook that the Queen had given me, placing it in Basso’s hand. He inspected it for a second, before placing it in my hand again.

 

“A chess piece? Don’t start getting cryptic on me too Garrett.” He said in frustration.

 

“A rook. She said that I was supposed to watch over and help (y/n), make sure she stays on track.” I said, placing the piece in my pocket.

 

“How are you supposed to help her when you don’t even know what she’s planning?”

 

“I suppose we’ll have to ask her.”

 

I followed Basso into the pub, when something caught my eye. At the table where (y/n) sat there were two men, one sitting next to her and the other standing. The one sitting down leaned closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, and her face showed clear disgust. I noticed her reach for her side, and gave Basso a glare to interfere quick.

 

“Hello, fellas! The lady is with us, we’ll be leaving now.” He said, walking over to the table.

 

    “Aw, little birdie doesn’t want to stay a while longer?” The greasy man asked.

 

    “No, no. I should be going. Goodbye gentlemen.” She said getting up quickly.

 

    Before she could leave the booth he grabbed her wrist quickly, smiling as she shot him a dangerous glare.

 

“You look familiar…Do I know you from somewhere, missy?” He said.

 

“I get that a lot.” She responded, yanking her hand from the man.

 

They watched as we left the pub, and I shot them a glare back. As we made our way towards the door a man walked over and stood in our way, a few inches taller than myself. I clenched my jaw, it was obvious they were not going to let us go so easily. I heard (y/n) grunt from behind us, I turned around to find the two men holding her arms as she struggled.

 

“Now, now...You didn’t think you would just leave did you? The General is paying a pretty amount for you, even more for the Master Thief.” The larger man said with a grin, tightening his grip on (y/n)’s arm.


	8. Smoke

    “Now, fellas...I’m sure we can work something out.” Basso said, trying to thin the thick air.

 

    “Shut up. We want the girl and the thief, no need for things to get messy. Now, come with us.” They said, gesturing towards me.

 

    I glared at him, there was no way I was going with them and they knew that. I glanced at (y/n), she had finally given up on struggling and slumped in the men’s grip. She locked eyes with me and gestured down to her leg, she had a plan and I had to keep them distracted.

 

    “We’ll then, if you aren’t going to come nicely then I guess we’ll just have to take your little gir-” the man was interrupted by (y/n) slamming the back of her head onto his face.

 

    He stumbled back in pain while she grabbed her blade from her leg, cutting the other man on the cheek. She quickly ran over to us, standing in front with her sword pointed towards the guards. Then laughter filled the air, the men stood up and pulled out their swords gesturing to a few other men in the pub. I heard (y/n) curse under her breath as she noticed the other guards start to surround us.

 

    “This corruption is exactly why I left that place! Appearances, pride, greed, all reasons why this city is dying! It’s eating itself, from the inside out!” (y/n) yelled in rage at the men.

 

    But they didn’t take her seriously, she was just a bag of coin to please their general. They laughed and began to walk towards her, until one of the men’s chest hit the point of the blade. I glanced at her face as this happened, her jaw was clenched, she knew that there was only one way out of here. But I knew that if I let her kill anymore men, that there was no going back...I had to do something.

 

"Do something, I dare you..." The man with the blade to his chest taunted.

 

"Don't test me!" (Y/n) yelled, rage filling her eyes.

 

    With a flick of my wrist I grabbed a vial from my side and clenched it in my hand. Basso glanced down and saw what I had grabbed and immediately took action covering his lower face. I followed in suite, I tried to gesture to (y/n) on what to do but she was too blinded by anger. I would just have to do this quick. I lifted the vial above my head and slammed it down on the wood floor, green smoke escaped through the shattered glass and began to lift up. Soon our assailants were coughing and wheezing, unable to grasp the situation, as was (y/n). Without a face cover she struggled to breathe, and she would soon drop to the ground, like the others. Basso ran and opened the door behind us as I grabbed (y/n)'s wrist and ran with her out the door.

 

"Follow me!" Basso yelled as I chased after him, (y/n) still in my grasp.

 

   He slowed until he ducked and jumped down from the street down to a lower level. We heard nothing as we stood still in the darkness for several moments, nothing except (y/n)'s wheezing. Once we were sure that we were safe, we all let out a deep sigh.

 

"Whoo, that was a close one." Basso said, resting on a crate behind him.

 

   I looked down to (y/n) who still struggled to breathe and her face was paler. I noticed that I haven't let go of her hand since the pub and quickly yanked my hand away. I didn't need her getting the wrong idea...

 

"I-I'm so so-rry...I didn't mean fo-" she was interrupted by a coughing fit.

 

"Oh, you're not looking so well princess-I mean (y/n)-we need to get you somewhere safer. Especially since it's almost dawn." Basso said, catching himself on his mistake.

 

"Well, take her back to your shop." I said, growing impatient.

 

"Are you crazy, that's the first place that they're gonna check. You take her to your place. I can't think of a safer place."

 

   With a sigh I agreed that this was probably the best option. I glanced down to (y/n) who looked like she could barely stand, I had to get her back quick. But first something to insure she would make it all the way back. I gestured for her to follow and walked down the small space further, than stopping at the end where part of the sea peaked through. Then I pushed her in.

 

"GARRETT!!!" Basso yelled, running after me.

 

    I then reached down and pulled an awake and very angry princess out of the water. If she had any more strength and energy I would consider running. Instead she just yelled curses at me, some I haven't even heard. For a princess she swore like a sailor. But then she stopped, rubbing her arms, that was some cold water.

 

"Relax, it was to get the smoke off. I don't need you to pass out on the roof right in front of my hideout." I said, trying to calm both her and Basso.

 

  He scoffed, even though he knew I was right, giving (y/n) his jacket. I looked up and noticed the sun peaking through the clouds, it was going to be dawn soon. I told (y/n) to do exactly as I said, and she reluctantly agreed. We then made it through the dim lit city with no problem. It was the time where the Watch was retiring for the day and people only began to wake, the perfect window of opportunity. We made it to the base of the clock tower and I opened the door, careful to show (y/n) where the traps and trip wire were. We then made it to the top level and I forced the door closed behind us.


	9. Maps and Naps

“You really live in here?” you asked, following the thin shadow up the clock tower.

 

“Yeah...Only place I could get some damn peace.” He said, opening the door to the top.

 

    Thin sunlight danced in the dust curling through the air. Garrett nonchalantly threw his bow and quiver on a table before walking further into the room. Glancing around you saw a small staircase leading up to another level. A few feet away lay a messy bed and a single nightstand. Turning around you found yourself staring at a wall covered in priceless riches. Looking closer I saw different gems and jewels, many of which you’ve seen in the golden district. You had to restrict myself from reaching for the gold and silver, you didn’t think the Master Thief would appreciate it.  It was clear he didn’t care too much for himself or clean living space, but you didn’t want to impose. Making your way up the stairs you found Garrett standing at a small desk with what looked like a map in his hands. But something caught your attention, his hood was down, exposing his messy dark hair. You guess he must have noticed you staring because he cleared his throat when he glanced over.

 

“Need a towel or something?” He said, diverting his attention back to his map.

 

You were a little chilly after being dunked in the sea earlier, and still a little pissed about it. But you didn’t want to be too needy, and you already starting to dry off anyways. You just shook your head and he placed the map down, resting his hands over the edges. It was difficult not to stare at him without his hood; he looked like he didn’t know what a hairbrush was, much less a bath. Normally you would find this strange but for some reason it fit him, so you didn’t mind as much.

 

“Well, make yourself comfortable I guess. We can’t do anything during the day, we’ll just have to wait until dusk.” He said, tracing something on the paper.

 

    You sighed, and walked over to a bookshelf. Glancing at all the titles, you noticed that many you have read yourself, as part of your studies, but some you’ve never heard of. You traced your fingers on the spines of some that looked like diaries, and they didn’t look like his own, how strange. As you inspected the literature more you felt yourself yawn and your eyes water in suit. You held your hand over your mouth as you felt another yawn come over you. You almost forgot how long it’s been since you slept last, and you could feel your muscles throb.

 

“You’ll need your rest. You can go ahead and sleep downstairs if you want. I need to get some work done anyways.” You heard him say, not looking in your direction.

 

“Don’t you need to sleep too?” You asked.

 

“I’m a lot more adapted to less sleep than you are.” He said matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes off his work.

 

You shrugged and made your way down the stairs and past the collection of valuables. Before you knew it you were passed out on the bed, with no blankets or sheets. All you could hear was the gears of the clock tower and the light tapping of Garrett's pencil above.

 

    Chirping and sunlight gently woke you up, your hair covering your face and arms hanging over the edge of the bed. Pushing your body up you groaned and laced up your shoes. Nothing seemed to change, except the dimmer sunlight and the quiet ambiance. After stretching your back and neck you made your way up to the second level only to be greeted by a body slumped over the desk. You slightly smirked to yourself, “Not so tough now are you Master Thief”, you thought to yourself. Looking around you noticed a folded blanket on a shelf behind him, and without thought you took it placed it over the shoulders of the thief. It was the least you could do after what he’s done for you, and you don’t think he would disagree.

 

    You made sure you were quiet, so not to wake the man, but you wanted to get at least some sunlight before you were sucked back into the shadows. You quickly made your way out the door and down the staircase; making sure to watch out for traps Garrett warned about, and almost setting one off. As you left the tower you took a deep breath and made it to ground level, covering your face in a hood.


	10. Silver Spoon

        I felt myself start to wake up when I noticed that it was night already, and moonlight was piercing through the small window. I groaned and lifted my body off the table when I felt something fall off of me and onto the floor. I quickly turned around, slightly panicked, noticing the blanket laying on the ground. I sighed and picked it up, placing it on the shelf behind me. What was that girl getting at? But still I couldn’t say I didn’t think it was a kind gesture. Rubbing my hands over my face I stood and made my way down the steps, prepared to wake (y/n). But instead I was greeted by an empty room. I cursed to myself and grabbed my bow, walking over to the door. Really how ignorant could she b- The door swung open to (y/n) standing on the other side, a shocked look on her face.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I found myself blurt out.

 

“Nothing that’s any of your business,” she said, her face washed with frustration as she pushed past me.

 

“Someone could’ve seen you leave here! Someone could’ve caught you,” I said.

 

“But nothing happened, so I don’t see what the problem is,” she said, taking off her hood.

 

I felt myself grow irritated as she ignored my persistance. I then noticed her pull something from out of her dress and onto the table. I walked closer to see her untie a small handkerchief with some bread and cheese.

 

“Where did you get that?” I asked, unsure of the situation.

 

“The market. Here,” She said, handing my a slice of bread and some cheese.

 

Without saying a word I took it from her hands and chewed. It had been so long since I had eaten something fresh, and I intended to savor it.

 

“You’re welcome,” (Y/n) said sarcastically, watching me as she ate her share.

 

“T-*gulp* Thanks.” I said, slowing down.

 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, it was clear neither of us had eaten in awhile. But then a question had arisen in my brain.

 

“Back in the pub, you said that the city was growing corrupt, that it was eating itself from the inside out. What did you mean exactly?”

 

She was silent for a moment, hesitant to answer.

 

“My parents, and many other nobles, do what is best for themselves, not their city. They eat from silver spoons as people die in the street. This city’s fate is to fall, with the nobles being the last to go, and only ashes with reign. But I can’t let that happen, not when I could do something about it.” She said, wiping her face with her handkerchief.

 

“And why exactly caused you, the princess, to leave?”

 

“Many things, memories mostly. But when- I just had to get out of there. After knowing everything that was going on, I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

 

We found ourselves in silence again before I stood up again.

 

“Alright, princess, what do you plan on doing anyway?” I said.

 

“Well, to lead a change, to give the city what it deserves.” She said, not looking me in the eyes.

 

“So a revolution.” I said blatantly.

 

“More or less.”


	11. Gem of the Golden District

She told me her plan, gather information, followers, and attack the weakest points for the nobles and her family. I had to admit, her plan wasn’t the worst and could actually work; I could tell she had been working on it for a while.

 

“So first, we need to gather information.” She said, dusting off her hands after our meal.

 

“I know someone that could help with that.” I said, rolling up the map I had been working on.

 

It wasn’t the longest trip and it was silent, I could tell (y/n) was getting the hang of it. We snuck past a few guards until we spotted the glowing red lights against the damp brick walls. Then I knew we were there. Picking a fairly difficult lock I opened the gates to the under passage to the brothel, and we snuck our way up to the ground floor. Perfume and...other scents, hit us like a brick wall as we made our way through the rooms, avoiding any detection. That is until we made it to the main office. We snuck into the empty room and closed the door behind us. (Y/n) inspected some items on the desk as I leaned against a wall next to the door. I saw (y/n) jump back as someone rushed into the room, holding a needle to her throat and demanding to know who she was. I jumped up before I realized who it was.

 

“Madame Xiao Xiao, elegant as ever.” I said sarcastically.

 

“Ah, Garrett. You must warn me next time, I almost damaged your lovely new friend. I’m sorry dear.” Xiao Xiao said, dusting off (y/n)’s shoulders and tucking her needle back into her hair.

 

“Her name’s (y/n).” I said, walking over the duo.

 

“(Y/n)...as in Princess (y/n)? Ah, hello your majesty!” She said, bowing before (y/n).

 

She cringed at the formal greeting but still smiled and curtsied in response. The Queen of Beggars was right, some habits are just too hard to break.   

 

“Garrett, what are you doing here with the princess everyone’s looking for. I know you're a thief, but the “gem of the golden district” is just a nickname,” Xiao Xiao said, walking behind her desk.

 

“We’re here to gather information. Information on nobels, your...clients.” (Y/n) said, placing her hands on her desk.

 

“I’m sorry dear but my clients information is strictly confidential. Giving away names is bad for business.”

 

She was right, this was going to be more difficult than we thought. We had to do something to get her to talk.

 

“I’ll pay you. As much coin as you want, this information is for a very important cause. I can promise that,” (Y/n) said looking at Xiao Xiao dead in the eye.

 

And she stared back, looking for any sign of lies in the princess’ eyes. She then sat back when she felt she met her verdict.

 

“Alight princess, I’ll trust you. But if you turn back on your promise, you can be sure I will know and I will take action,” She said, opening a drawer in her desk.

 

She placed a file on the table but slammed her hand over it when (y/n) reached for it.

 

“I was robbed recently, and my prized jade statue was taken from me. If you can get it back, this information is yours.”

 

I knew there was going to be a price.


	12. Apologies

“Oh no, no, no. You’re not sneaking about in that are you? You look a mess!” Xiao Xiao said, gesturing to (y/n)’s clothes.

 

“Well, it’s worked so far…And it’s all I brought.” (Y/n) said, slightly distraught after Xiao Xiao’s statement.

 

“Oh no, I’ll get you tidied up. Just follow me.” She said, pulling (y/n) behind her.

 

I chuckled to myself as (y/n) mouthed “help me” as she was dragged away. I waited in the main office, “inspecting” a few things before they returned.

\---

NO! I’M SORRY! I’m...so sorry….

 

She had only been asleep for about 2 hours before I heard her screaming from the level below me. Thinking someone had gotten into my hideout I ran down the stairs to find (y/n) screaming and lashing about on the bed. I had to work on a few things so I allowed her to rest on my bed. At least until I needed it that is.

 

“I-I’M SORRY! I WANT TO HELP!  I WAN-” She screamed in her sleep before I shook her awake.

 

When her eyes shot open they were full of panic, her pale face seemed even more drained. Then the realization of that it was only a dream washed over her face. But then I noticed her eyes grow pink and begin to water. I guess I was still pretty close to her because she immediately grabbed me and held my arms tightly, sobbing. I kneeled there in shock, not sure what to do, but I eventually gave in. I placed my arms around her, allowing her to cry and shake. It must have been a really terrible nightmare to still be scared in wake.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” She said, sniffling and quickly moving away.

 

“You’ve done enough apologizing already.” I said, slightly annoyed when she retracted from my grasp.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, a confused look on her face as she tried to gather her composure.

 

“You were screaming “I’m sorry” in your sleep. What was that all about?” I asked.

 

She was silent for a moment, playing with the sheets of the bed, not making eye contact.

 

“Just a bad memory. I won’t bother you with the details.” She said, wiping a few tears away.

 

“Well, I’ve got time.” I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting to hear the story.

 

“Well...If you really want to know...W-when I was a kid, I was sheltered, protected and ignorant. I couldn’t go outside, I could only play with certain children, and I was never allowed to go anywhere below the first floor. But as you know, children get curious, and curiosity leads to unfortunate circumstances…”

 

I sat there, listening, gesturing for her to go on.

 

“I waited until it was night, when most of the servants and my parents had gone to sleep, and snuck out of my bedroom. I grabbed a lantern from a sleeping guard in the hall and silently made it down the passageway. I stopped in front of the dark door that I was never allowed through and opened it nervously. I then made my way down the long and damp staircase…”

 

She cleared her throat, just telling the story made her emotions boil.

 

“And when I made it to the bottom all I could see was darkness. I lifted the lantern in front of me and walked forward, not hearing a sound...until something jumped out at me from my side. A dirty man reached out at me from a cage in the darkness, I stumbled back and was grabbed by another pair of arms. I screamed before I noticed the other voices yelling out and crying for me to help them...I got out of the dark grasp and swung my lantern around until I saw the faces of all those people...all those prisoners, chained up against walls or in cages...My young mind almost couldn’t comprehend it. But I guess a guard had heard me scream and ran down to get me out…I would try to talk to the servants about it but they wouldn’t say a word. No one brought it up ever…” She said, her breathing, shaky.

 

I sat there, taking her story in. At such a young age, and after being sheltered for so long that must have been shocking. I broke my gaze from her and down to my hands, they were grimy and covered in soot. I then glanced over at her slender, clear and perfect fingers.

 

“I’m sorry to have bothered you...You should get some sleep as well.” (Y/n) said, getting out of bed.

 

“No, no. I’m fine. You need it more than I do...And when you wake up, you’re going to tell me what you plan on doing.”


End file.
